never let go
by MorganFangs
Summary: Claire left morganville and when eve michael and shane are on their way to dallas they see claire. will she remember and come back? or will she not listen and leave them forever? plz R&R first fanfic please be nice!
1. Finding her

Shanes pov

"MICHAEL! Are you ready!" I yelled up the stairs. He .was upstairs packing where as eve and I were down stairs waiting

"almost just making sure I got what I need" He got an offer to record some songs in dallas .where Claire was

Flash back

"I love you shane but if my dad doesn't get his heart transplant he will die I have to go with him please forgive me shane please"she begged with tears running down her face. She already said good-bye to Michael and eve I was last I was in shock I couldn't answer her. She kissed me one last time gave me a hug and ran off to the car balling her eyes out

End of flash back

Michael came down stairs "hey shane remember she might not be there or we might nto see her and if we do then she wont remember us"

"how did you know that's what I was thinking?" I asked

"because that's all you've ever thought about for the last 4 years"

I thought that over and he it was true I couldn't get her off my mind. Shane the guy who never cares for girl hasn't dated one for 4 YEARS! Just because one girl left. But Claire wasn't any girl she was MY girl she was innocent, sweet, caring, stubborn and one hell of a fighter.

"yo snap out of it we are leaving you can come with us and actually see her or "eve said but I cut her off

"ok ok im coming!" I said and ran out the door eve made sure everything was locked and took shotgun so I had to sit in the back by myself.

Claire pov

Argg stupid guy they hurt me and took my bike now I couldn't get me and Alice back to dallas where we lived. After my dad died and mum died of loneliness I got left with the house it was all payed for and everything. I was depressed and needed a guy so I found adam he was awesome until he died when I was 7 month pregnant. Now I have Alice she is 3 and I am 19.

I thought alice would like to go for a ride so we were riding around and stopped because alice felt sick she threw up on the side of the road. After helping her I turn around and some guys where bashing up my bike when I went over to make then stop they punched me alice was crying because she was scared.

So now here I am with alice closest place was about 10miles away: Morganville. It sounds so familiar but ive never been there it sounds creepy.

I see a car coming up so I wave my hands in the air trying to get then to pull over luckily they do. I was so happy I didn't care if I had to stay but I wanted alice safe.

Eve pov

We had driven about 10miles when we see a figure waving their arms. It's a girl she is fully goth she had 5 piercings in one ear and 2 in the other. Her hair is straight and black with pink streaks. She was wearing black jeans with big rips in them combat boots a dark dark red singlet kinda a maronie colour also with rips and a leather coat. She had a little kid next to her also a girl she looked about maybe 2 or 3 she had on the most adorable little outfit. It was a black tutu with black stockings and black knee high boots she had a purple singlet and also a leather jacket. She had blond hair.

As we got closer we all gasped. Was it her? No it couldn't be. No. yes. Yes it was Claire

"she don't know us so don't give her any ideas" Michael said as he pulled over

I rolled down my window and had a massive smile on my face. "hello can we help you?"I asked pretending I didn't know her

"uh .yea actually I was wondering if I could get a ride to dallas? Alice isn't a very walkative kid and some guys bashed my bike" she said gesturing the kid and her bike.

Shane pov

Omg that was Claire. It was actually MY Claire I couldn't believe I was seeing her was a goth AND had a kid I felt liked I had been punched in the stomach but I hid it and played normal. Eve looked at Michael who nodded.

"yes you can come that's where we are going anyways"

"omg that you so much! I owe ya big time!" the little kid was jumping up and down in circle and saw a guy with a mask on

"mummy mummy! He is there!" she squealed

Claires face went dead serious and looked around when she saw him he disappeared behind a wall "come on get in" she said pushing alice in. alice came and hid her head in my chest I held her.

Claire got in and buckled up aswell "who was that?" I asked

"the evil men! The ones who punched mama and hurt her bike so we couldn't get home" alice cried

"you ok?" I asked Claire

"yea im fine"she said pulling alice off me and onto her

"so whats your name?" Michael asked for the first time

"Claire. You?"

"Michael. One with bed hair is shane the one goth one is eve"

Claire smiled "nice to meet you"

"mama?" alice said

"yea baby"

"will scary man come back?" she asked

"no sweetie that was just revenge of revenge"

"so if you don't do anything you will be ok?"

"yea sweetie"

Alice shot up standing up "don't do anything then!"

"okay, okay I wont" Claire laughed 


	2. Talking

**Disclamer: i do not own morganville vampires Rachel caine does!**

* * *

><p>Shane pov<p>

Alice was asleep on Claire's lap "hey what did they do that you had to get revenge for and what was your revenge?"

Claire looked down at Alice in her lap "well…when I was 7 month pregnant her father decided he couldn't look after us and didn't love me anymore so he walked out and 5 minutes later I got a call from the police that he was dead. So after I had Alice my friend was baby-sitting she and I went to find then people who killed him and when I did I shot one killing him instantly and put another in a coma"

"..Whoa.." I said stunned

"That's badass girl" eve chirped in from the front

"Not really not as bad as I could of done"

"Are you kidding?" I asked

"Nup…any ways what do you think about going back to violet hair?"

"Going back?" I asked

"Yea it was violet but I died it black and before that it was neon blue"

"I think brown would look nice" I said imagining how Claire's hair use to be. Chocolaty brown and wavy. Ill gets her back to that and if I don't I don't care as long as I get HER

"No to boring violet would look AWSOME!" eve said

After about 30minutes of talking eve turned on the radio and Claire started singing loudly

"I was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car he's got one hand on the steering wheel the other on my heart" she was singing so loudly Alice woke up

"Mummy shut up I'm sleepy and you are being loud and jumping around" she moaned

"Sorry baby!" she said. Alice then crawled over and lay on my lap falling asleep

"Um...Sorry want me to take her?" Claire's asked me? NO! I thought she was so much like Claire just her vibe. It was like holding Claire again.

"Um...na she's fine"

"Okay she is on your hands now anything happen I got a gun so don't let anything happen to my girl got it" she asked sternly

"got it" I replied all to quickly because Claire laughed at that

"whatever if she doesn't wake up when we have to get out you have to carry her"Claire said smirking but when I went to reply she was already asleep.

Claire's pov

Dream:

Me Shane and Alice were at the beach me and Alice were swimming and Shane run in grabbing up both gave a quick kiss to Alice and a long one to me it felt amazing I looked around eve and Michael were there Michael looked like he had smoke coming off him and eve had no make-up on. Man she was beautiful only if I looked like her. Shane pulled me back and was kissing me again….

End of dream

NO! no I don't want to wake up let me sleep! I rolled over and opened my eyes. I was in a bed. I didn't know whose….it looked like a hotel… I looked at the clock 12:03pm. Did I sleep in? no I couldn't have why were we here during the day? They would of woke me up if we were leaving in the morning.

I sat up and saw eve "hey….." I said looking around then I saw Alice wasn't in the room. I jumped out of bed "where's Alice?" I asked

"Um…with Shane I think" no I didn't know him. He could hurt her! If it was eve it would be ok because she is a girl but Shane you do stuff to my baby! So I ran. Ran to where I heard Michael and Shane's voice.

I burst through the doors

Shane pov

With the fact that Michael is a vamp and all we got a hotel during the day Claire was asleep and we didn't want to wake her so eve to Alice and I carried Claire. It had been about 7 hours and Alice had woken up so she was sitting on my bed playing and talking she entertained herself really well.

Then I heard the door open and bang shut Michael, Alice's and my head shot up looking at the door was where Claire was. She must of just got out of bed because she had adorable bed hair and she was only wearing shorts socks and a black bra. She also has a small butterfly tattoo on her stomach.

I couldn't help but stare.

"Give me Alice" she said firmly and held out her arms so I passed Alice over

"You okay?" I asked

"Fine just don't want Alice with you to"

"Why not mama?" Alice asked

"Because" was all she said before walking back to her room.

I couldn't get that picture of Claire you of my mind. She was so hot! Wait…. She got a tattoo? My Claire is growing up! I just want to old one back we HAVE to make her remember

"yo mikey boy. We have to make her remember."

"I don't think she would believe us…." He said

"don't worry I have a way" I said grinning


	3. Is telling her a good idea?

**Disclaimer: I do not own morgnaville vampires Rachel caine does**

Claire pov

I came back into the room I was staying in. eve was there sitting on her bed

"hey where did you go?" she asked

"oh just to get alice I don't like leaving her with stranger especially guy stranger"

"oh yea that makes sense but they wont hurt her trust me. If anything they'd kill who ever came near her" eve laughed

"okay. Hey why are we here during the day should we of left a few hours ago so we could sleep at night and drive at day?" I asked

"oh…um im not sure asked Michael ill get alice ready. Oh and you might want to put a top on it you don't want them drooling on you" eve said letting out a small giggle. I hadn't realised what I had on so I quickly got a top and threw it on.

"omg you have a tattoo! That is so awesome!" eve squealed as I passed over alice

"Yea okay ill be back!" I yelled as I walked out the door

Michael's pov

Claire came through our door again "Blondie!" she shouted. She must have been talking to me because shane had brown hair and I had well blond hair.

Seeing as It was directed to me I replied. "In here!" I said

She walked into mien and Shane's room. "Hey can I ask why are we staying here while its day time? Should we be like you know driving at day sleeping at night?" she asked

"Um…the car gets too hot during the day so we decided we would drive at night" I explained. I could tell she was just about to accept my lie until Shane butted in.

"dude stop lying to her she will figure out sooner or later you're a vamp better sooner huh?" shane said to me

"you me vamp as in 'vampire'?" Claire laughed saying 'vampire' in a mocking tone.

"yea" Shane said.

"ha nice joke! Dude don't mess with me I have more than one gun in my bag and if you hurt me alice knows how to shoot you." She said flatly to Shane. She was damn scaring she taught her 3 year old daughter how to use a gun AND aim! Im never getting her angry!

"im not joking. EVE!"shane yelled. I couldn't say anything. How could he? How could he tell her this? She wasn't meant to know. Know if amelie finds out she will be killed!

Ran into the room holding alices hand "whats up?" she asked casualy

"is Michael a vampire?" shane asked her. Her eyes widened and she looked at Claire who was smirking.

"you told her!" eve screamed

"yea…"

"you're an idiot! She isn't meant to know!" eve yelled and walked over of the room taking Claire and alices hands.

Claires pov

"what the hell? Why are you all messing with me! You're lucky alice is only 3 and doesn't understand otherwise you would scare the crap out of her! But why are you all doing this? Seriously couldn't you think of something realistic?"

"Claire…. We aren't joking…..michael is a vampire feel his skin - its ice cold, listen for a heartbeat – there isn't one ,give him a bottle of blood – its gone in seconds, put him in the sun – he'll go on fire, put silver in his hand –his skin will burn. Claire im not lying please belivie me I want you back" eve said her voice was shaky and tear were threatening to fall out her eyes.

"what do you mean 'want me back' I only met you yesterday!" at the eve burst out in tears. I didn't know what I did "guys!" I called now sure how to help her. I was clueless.

The boys came into the room Michael ran over to eve faster than anyone Ive ever seen he turned into a blur "eve whats wrong? What did you do?" Michael yelled at me

"nothing I swear she just said she wants me back then I said what did you me you want me back I only met you yesterday and she burst into tears"

"eve hunny its okay. You know it isn't her fault-"

"what do you mean! It isn't my fault she is blaming me that I don't know you guy! Why are you all so weird? Vampires and now thinking you know me. Come on alice lets go" I said taking alices hand and walking over to get my backpack


	4. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville vampires!**

**Im sorry I do dancing and netball ontop of my school work so im so sorry I havnt updated in while!**

Claires pov

As I was about to walk out Shanes hand gripped my arm and he pulled me close and kissed me deeply. As soon as his lips hit mine instead of seeing fireworks I saw we and him together in a house I saw blood and fangs I swa me being pushed down staires I saw monica I saw eve I saw Michael I saw me and I saw shane all of us. Together in a house I saw tears but the 2 things that kept comping back was people biting other people and shane kissing me. I remembered. They were telling me the truth. Shane is my boy friend. NO! I cheated on him! I had alice! Omg…

I pulled away and whispered "I cheated on you…."

"what?" shane asked his eyes wide

"I had alice. With someone else. Not you" I sobbed "I remember…everything you are..were.. im not sure if you are still but you were my boy friend I left and I had a kid!" I sobbed

"shh babe its okay" shane said soothingly rapping his arms around me

"we broke up before you left because you wouldn't remember me"

"i-I remember" I sobbed then alice tugged on my leg and I looked down at her

"don't you want me mummy?" alice said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"of course I do baby I love you so much" I bent down and picked her up "this is your new daddy" I said with a smile on my face passing her to shane. Shane held onto her they looked beautiful together. Absolutely stunning.

"hey guys? We are gonna go down stairs and get some food ill take alice with up. Don't worry nothing will happen to her!" eve said adding the last bit when she saw my face. I nodded and shane passed her over. Michael, eve and alice all left. Yes some alone time with shane. I could seriously do a happy dance.

"why are you dancing?" shane asked. Oops.

"no reason just happy to have some alone time with you" i grinned.

"me to hunni" shane said to me. He lifted me up by the bum and I put my legs around his waist and kissed him….

_Next morning_

Best night ever! I knew eve would bug me today about it because she walked in on me and shane last night I didn't really care tho. I had my shane back

Shane pov

Eve walked in on us last night I was so gonna get it today. But Claire I we didn't use to even have to walked in on eve and Michael to know what was going on. We could hear from down stairs. We were lying in claires bed. She had her back to me and I had my arms around her waist and her hands were holding mine. I thought she was still asleep until she whispered "I love you"

" love you to how did you know I was awake ?" I asked

"because your breathing sped up" she giggled which made me laugh to.

"im hungry" she complained

"lets get some food then" I said I got out of bed and pulled on my boxers and jeans I reached for my top but Claire got it first she already had her bra on and me giggled while putting my top on which went half way down her thighs. She put on her undies and a pairs of short gym shorts. She put her hair in a messy bun then out socks and ugg boots on.

When I was about to take her hand she jumped onto my back for a piggy back. I laughed and held onto her "giddy up" she giggled. And with that we were out the door to where eve and Michael were.

Eve pov

Shane and Claire came into Mine and michaels room where he was cooking breakfast (we stayed a extra night because of shane and claires 'incident') . claire was giggiling and yelling at shane to giddy.

"fooood"Claire squealed before jumping off shanes back and picking up alice "how are you baby?"

"im not a baby mama and im good thank you" awww she was so sweet

"okay sorry big girl have you already eaten?" she said to alice

"yea mummy! They let me have ice cream on my pancakes!" alice squealed which got me a glare from Claire but then she laughed

"okay go have a play. Mummy and the slackers need to talk ok hun?" Claire asked alice

"ok mama" she said hopping out of her mothers arms and skipping off

"you got some explaining to do young lady."

"if you havnt noticed im the only one with a kid so im not YOUNG"

"what ever you still gotta spill oldy" I laughed which got me yet ANOTHER glare


	5. bunny

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews a real lift up! And sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Morganville vampires**

**ok well im kinda clueless of what to do now because I want to drag what I want out so if you could review with your idea of what you want me to do it would be a great help! Love you all thanks 3**

I sighed "okay eve what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"what you did last night? Remember yea? No more around the kid" eve said

"cant you look after her? Or cant she sleep?" I laughed which only got me a glare "okay okay" I said putting my hands up in surrender

Right then we heard a cry. That was my babies cry. I jumped up and ran out of the room shane eve and Michael following. "alice? Alice hun whats wrong?" I asked worryingly.

"i-I I ca-cant fin-find BUNNNYYY!" she sobbed. Bunny was her rabbit. Not a real one a toy one she couldn't sleep with out it and it was her only friend. She didn't socialize much.

"its okay baby we will find him okay?" I said wrapping her in a hug. Eve came down and knelt next to me and the crying alice

"whose bunny?" eve asked

"bunny if her toy bunny her only real friend" I answered for alice whipping her tears away.

"aww we will find…."

"him" I confirmed

"will daddy help me?" alice said. When she said it a smile was on her face. Hope. She was really fond of shane

"ofcourse bab-big girl" he laughed which made alice laugh to which made us ALL laugh. What we didn't notice was that we were laughing at shane until eve spoke up

"hahaha this is so funny! We are all laughing at shane not with him" that made her and mchael laugh more and me and alice put on serious face

"okay okay im sorry" eve said finishing her laughing

"come on lets go find bunny" shane said and we all started looking

Shane lent over the couch to look behind it and I came up behind him and jumped on hi back and kissed his neck "hey baby"

"hey guess what?" shane asked

"what?" I asked curiosly

Shane put his hand down the back of the couch and pulled out a toy bunny not any toy bunny alices bunny

"omg you found him!" I cheered and grabbed bunny and ran over to alice "alice sweetie look what daddy found" I said

Alice squealed and hugged her bunny tight while running over to shane and jumping into his arms and kissed him "that you daddy!" she squealed again shane was blushing it was the cutest thing ever

"its ok alice anything for my girls" he said kissing her forehead he put alice down and she sat down playing with her bunny. I ran over to him and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and I kissed him

"want to have a celebration?" I asked

"NO!" michael and eve yelled at the same time

"you have to pack THEN its you and shanes turn to make lunch then we will be on our way to dallas." Michael said making me sigh

"want to help? Because I think my underwear section is a bit messy" I grinned which made him grin aswell "come on alice we have to pack hun" I said holding into shanes hand – he had put me down – and I was holding my other hand out for alice

"ok mama" she said taking hold of my hand and bunny in the other

So we were at dallas now eve said she wanted to take me shopping but she didn't want alice to come because it would hurt her eyes seeing the clothes. So now eve and I are in a clothes shop and the boys and alice are at the park.

"oh my gosh! You So have to get this CB!" eve cried I went over to her. She was holding up an outfit. It was a purple and black pleated school girl skirt, a white skirt, a pull over vest with the words " I bite" on the left side of the chest (small like a school logo size) and little white canvas sneakers with long socks scrunched down. "pleeeease CB! Shane will love it!" she begged

I sighed and gave up "fiiine only if you get this" I pulled a dress from behind my back. It was tight and black with rips and red underneath with a black leather jacket and bit strappy heals

"omg yess!" eve cheered and we swapped over outfits and tried them on. We both looked fantastic in them. So we took them off and bought them we then went out of the shop and on the way hoe we saw a public toilet. Eve pulled me in and made me change and do my hair and make up because we saw a pup aswell and eve wanted to go when we got the boys. I knew that Molly would look after alice. Molly is my friend who lives in dallas. She lives next door to me (where me shane eve and Michael and staying). Molly ALWAYS baby sits alice she is practically her auntie. So I will send her there tonight.

We are at the front door of my house . alice should be asleep so we don't have to cover up for her. Eve rings the doors bell. Shane and Michael both answer the door. And they mirror each other image – having their chin hang so close to the ground its practically touching it (nto literally xD).

Eve broke the silence" so you like?" she asked

Michael and shane nodded "where you going? Because you know if you look like that we might need to come so you come home safely" shane said

I giggled "you ARE coming im leaving alice next door and we are going to a club we saw!" I giggled

"really?" Michael said.

"really" said eve


	6. Club

Hey guy I was so disappointed I didn't get any reviews o I think my story isn't that good ifi don't get any reviews im not going to keep going if I am writing for no one and who ever ready its doesn't like it

Disclamier Rachel Caine owns all except: Alice, will, molly, ella, ben

We dropped alice of to molly next door and we were on our way to the club in eves car. Michael and eve were in the front where as me and shane in the back. I sat in the middle to be closer to him.

"HERE!" yelled Michael. He got out of the car and zoomed around to eves side to open her door. It was about 6pm so the sun wasn't up so Michael didn't burn. Shane got out with me following.

As we walked in the club I recognized it. This was my favourite club. I went to lots but this is where me and my mats hung out most. People whistle as they saw me and eve. Shane had my hand and michael had eves. I looked around and saw my friend. I let go of shanes hand and put two fingers from each hand in my mouth and whistled "YO BEN!' I called waving my hands. He looked at and his face lightend up he tapped on Ella, Sarah and Wills' sholders and pointed to me they got big smile on their faces. Ella and sarah jumped up and tackled me into a hug making me fall into shane who rebalanced me.

"yo girl where ya been?" ella asked

"I took alice for a ride and my bike broke down so my friend from my old town took me here" I explained

"oh ok" sarah said they let go of me and I knuckled bumped wills hand

"havnt seen ya for a few days" he said

then ben came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close he kissed me. I heard shane growl behind me but I ignored him. We wernt together or anything but we kiss sometimes only pecks even if he has a girl friend. Its just a friendly kiss "hey hun where my baby girl?"

"she is at molly's house me and my friends wanted to come here" I said

Ben looked up and saw them and then looked back at me "so you coming to mine tonight? We got the fridge stocked." that meant stocked with beer.

"not tonight B I gotta look after my friend"

Ben scrunched his face up"…I guess they could come to" he said

I his him on the chest pushing him away "don't look at them like that. They were my friends before you AND my boy friend and practically family" I growled

Will stepped in "hey little C calm down we just don't know them. I like the girl but the other don't look like they belong in here or with us."

"yea the girl is eve and the others might not belong with You but they belong with me." I didn't even notice ella had gone but she was walking up the me with a beer in her hand. She passed it to me and I opened it and skulled it. I got drunk quickly so that made me a bit drunk but when she passed em another and I drunk it I was really drunk. Shane Michael and eve didn't say a word the whole time

"hun slow down your getting too drunk"

"I don't care you mean to my friends" I said under my skirt I had a purple garter with a knife in-between it and my leg and pulled it out and tapped it on his chest "DON'T be rude"

"okay I wont. They are just really gay"

I threw the knife on the ground and ran out shane Michael and eve followed "hey hey Claire calm down we are fine we don't care what he says about us" shane said hugging me and rubbing ym back I was crying and I didn't even know why. I pushed him off

"get off me I don't want to talk to you! When I had to leave you , you didn't hug me or kiss me let alone say GOOD BYE!" I scream. Michael took him away and eve tried

"hey CB its ok we really don't mind. And shane tried to say bye he just couldn't because he was so sad he was leaving. He didn't date, he didn't flirt. He didn't think about anything but YOU sweetie" eve said

"what ever leave me alone. Im taking alice and im going to go for a drive" I said

"no your not your drunk hun we will take you home and I will put alice to bed"

Just as I was about to answer ella sarah will and ben came out "hey baby im sorry about what I said. Really. I mean they are awesome" ben said

"really?" I asked

"really" he said with that I ran over to him and jumped on him and kissed him

"awwww fanx lets get baby and drink songs and sing beer and go to bed" I said mixing up my words

"how about we just drink sing and bed let mol deal with alice "

"okaaay" I said kissing him again the was carrying me and took em to his car and put me in the back with ella and sarah

Shane pov

Omg I cant believe she is kissing him! She forgave HIM and not ME and he was the one she was angry at! "we have to go get her" I said walking to our car and getting in the drivers seat "get in or ill leave you" I snapped making Michael and eve both get in

I followed their car after 5 minutes they got out with ben carrying my girl again I got out of the car and punched ben in the face. He put Claire down I could barely hear everyone yelling stuff. I didn't know what tho. He punched me and I wobbled but regained my balance. I pretended to go for a punch to distract him and I got my foot behind his knees and kicked behind his knees making him fall over backwards I jumped ontop of him and just and I was about to punch his again Michael was pulling me off he whispered in my ear "eve has claire in the car come before she gets out." That made me stop struggiling. I ran over to the car getting in the back with Claire

"Claire hunni what was that about?" I asked

"you didn't help me" she slured

"im sorry how abtou you get some sleep?"

"that sound goood" she said falling asleep

Claire pov

I woke up in the morning I looked around trying to place where I was then I saw a big '_paramore'_ poster and realised that it was my room. I got out of bed and walked over to alices' room like I do every morning. She wasn't in her bed like usual. Panicked I ran out of her room into the living room where shane eve and Michael where. No alice

"where's my baby?" I practically shouted at them

They all turned to look at me and shane came over "hey jailbait it's okay don't cry she is still over at molly's from last night" he said in a soothing voice while whipping my tears away. He hugged me and just before he kissed me I ran to the hallway and grabbed my ugg boots from the front door and put them on and ran out the door ignoring my boyfriends "wait"

I ran over to molly's and knocked on the door. As soon as she opened the door she smiled and gave me a hug "hey come in ill get alice for you" she said then took another look at me "did you loose your clothes or something?"

"what?" I asked then I looked down at myself. I was wearing my black mini shorts, a tight black singlet that said 'JailBait' on it (I never knew how I got that singlet but as soon as shane kissed me in the hotel I remembered that shane had bought a black singlet and got jailbait written on it for me seeing as that's what he called me) and my ugg boots.

"oh no um I forgot that alice was here so I had to check if she was ok…" I said trailing off

"oh yea she is fine. Ella called and said no one at your house answered the phone so she told me to tell you that her cousin harry is coming over so she could look after alice so they could play for the day."

"oh yea ill call her back and sought something out" I said as alice came running to me

"mama!" she called jumping into my arms

"hey baby want to play with harry today?" I asked

"yea! I want to play wif harry" she said

"okay come on we better go so I can call ella and get you ready" I smiled "thank for having her molly

"no problem in always here for you" she said as she shut the door and I walked back to my house

As soon as I walked into my front door I put alice down and she ran to the living room. I pulled out my phone and I could hear shane eve Michael and alice talking and laughing I dialled ella's number

"sup little c?" she said

"nothing much just letting ya know alice would love to come and play with harry"

"oh that's awesome"

"I was thinking we could take them to the beach and eve could come to"

"omg yeeeess! Meet there at 1 BYE!" ella squealed and hung up

I walked down the hall and before I got to the living room I yelled "yo eve going to the beach at 1!"

"wooo! Who with!" she called back as I walked into the room

"am I coming?" shane asked grinning

"no. its girls only well and harry. And eve it's you, me, alice, ella and harry and it's at one so start getting ready because ella is picking us up"

"okay" eve squealed running out of the room to her room. Eve, Michael and shanes rooms were down stairs with the bathroom kitchen lounge room study and dining room. With mine and alices room were upstairs with an extra lounge room and a onsweet in each of our rooms.

"who's harry?" shane asked

"ella's cousin" I simply replied

"do you randomly kiss him to?" he shot sharply

"for your information YES wanna know how old he is? THREE! So stop snapping at me I kiss eve and you don't crack it!" I yelled picking up alice and stormed upstairs.

Now remember guys REVIEW or no more story!


	7. Baby Alice?

**Heyy sorry this chap sucked before I changed it a bit hope you like it!**

**Ok here we go!**

I went out the front door with Alice in front of me and eve behind me. Alice and I ran to Ella's' car whereas eve walked I jumped in the front Alice in the back with harry and eve also in the back.

"I hope you don't mind I brought eve! We go everywhere together!" I said to Ella

"No she is fine it's the boys I don't like" Ella laughed

"Hey don't bag the boys they are ourrrssss" I laughed

"Ok ok no bagging the boys. Everyone buckled in?" Ella asked changing the subject

"Yep" we all called in chorus making us all laugh

We got to the beach and we all got out. I had the bags eve had Alice and Ella had harry. I was wearing black denim shorts with ripped marone fish nets tights underneath and combat books with a marone cropped singlet with a lot of make-up. Eve has on skull tights with her big doc martens on and a tucked in black singlet and heaps of pale gothic make-up. Ella being Ella wore a pink leather jacket with a black cropped singlet and long leggings with high knee socks scrunched down over the top and white and black canvas sneaker. Alice has on a red white and black diagonal stripped dress with black flats and harry had on green kami shorts with a white t-shirt with work boots.

I dropped the bags on the sand and pulled out the towels and lay then out and took out the food. I sat down with Alice next to me and eve on the other side of Alice and Ella next to me putting harry and eve next to each other because we sat in a circle.

"Chips first?" I asked

"Yea salt and vinegar!" Alice said and harry agreed

"Ok and orange juice?"

"No clairey you know we don't like that stuff it has BITS in it APLLE JUICE!" harry laughed he was only 3 but had a lot of attitude

"yes I know chips and apple juice" I said getting it ok

"are there plain chips as well? I don't like vinegar" eve asked

"yes sure" I said pulling the plain ones out and threw them to her

After we finished eating eve went with the kids and built a sand castle while me and Ella put the rubbish in the bin. Eve ran over to us and asked "hey could I take the kids for a swim?" I looked at Ella and she nodded

"Be safe though" me and Ella said at the same time

"I lived in Morganville my whole life careful in my middle name" eve said winking and running off

"What does she mean by that?" Ella asked

"oh tis because the v-" I was about to say vampires but Ella didn't know "violence. " I finished "you can't go out at night because there are gangs like us and when I lived there I was 16 and she was 18 so we were really careful" I laughed trying to make it sound normal. But technically I was telling the truth…you can't go out at night and I was 16 and eve was 18…..i just added some stuff in…

I was too caught up in my thinking I didn't hear the screaming. That wasn't any screaming. That was my babies screaming. Her innocent deadly screams….and Harry's me and Ella looked out to the sea where Alice and harry got caught in the current. Where was eve? There. She was swimming to them but…something was odd…..she didn't look right…oh no! Eve can't swim! My gosh! There wasn't a pool in Morganville eve never learnt how to swim! I looked at Ella and she looked at me then we both bolted for the water now taking our clothes off.

I got to eve and pulled her back a bit "go you can't swim" was all I said as I followed Ella to our scared screaming babies. Because I waited stopped for eve Ella got to harry first and kept him up and reached for Alice but my baby went under as I got there. I screamed and went down after her I couldn't see her I reached for her and screamed her name under water. I didn't know how long I was under but it was getting hard to breath and I being lifted up I saw eve on the beach with harry and Ella. I tried to go back under but Ella held me up

"NO! let me go! My baby is there!" I yelled at ell struggling.

"hunni hunni shhh it's been 2 minutes I'm-i-I'm sorry a baby only lasts 20seconds under….and it's the sorry hunni she isn't here "Ella said quietly shaking her head

"No she will be here!" I screamed then realised…she is gone…because….why? ... Why was she even in the water she is 3! ... oh right… eve wanted to take them….and I stopped to help her because she couldn't swim! If she couldn't swim why did she take them! I started to sob my make-up was everywhere because of the water and so was eve's

Ella brought me out of the water and wrapped my in a towel. I vaguely heard eve saying sorry and stuff but I didn't want to talk to her. I don't think I was crying anymore just dazed and thinking…. My life…without my baby girl…because of that slut eve! She did this to her! She did this to my baby! How could she! If she didn't go in the water and if she could swim my baby would be ok!

I was too into my thinking I didn't realise I was in the car let alone at my house…where eve was living. I hated her so much! I wouldn't get to see my baby girl grow up…have a life… I wouldn't get to see her first day of school….or her last day of school… wouldn't get to go to her wedding…see her daughter…my baby was only 3 and never had a life….

I didn't really see anything around me I only heard a bit and kinda felt but I felt numb with out my darling girl.

**Shane's pov **

I was playing my zombie game and Michael was playing his guitar – practicing for his recording tomorrow- when the doorbell rang. Michael got up to get it seeing as I was in the middle of my game. 5 seconds later I here "SHANE get here right NOW!" his voice was angry and quivering. I groaned and paused my game and jogged to the front door

"heey Claire" she didn't say anything or move not even blink "where's Alice?" I asked worriedly. Claire STILL didn't move. Her make-up was everywhere and she was shivering even in the sun and with a towel around her. Eve was non-stop sobbing. And the girl? Ellie? Not sure was there with tears running down her face holding a boy about 3 years old on her hid and one hand and Claire shoulder.

"Could we come in?" she girl asked quietly

"Sure" Michael said holding eve.

I went to give Claire I hug but the girl stopped me and put down the boy and took Claire up stairs.

Michael took eve into the living room and put eve on the couch. No one said anything. 5 minutes later the girl came down stairs "harry" she said to the boy "can you go play in ali- the other living room?" she asked and the boy nodded and went upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked "where is Alice and why is everyone bloody crying!"

"shut up" she snapped "I'm Ella if you forgot and I don't like you but you better look after Claire and ditch that dang girl" the girl- Ella- said pointing to eve

"What did she do!" Michael yelled

"SHE killed Alice because she couldn't SWIM! Who the HELL goes in the water if they can't swim?" she yelled at her making eve cry more and Michael comfort her

"She…what?" I asked quietly

"That's right" Ella said now she was crying

"Start from the start" Michael said. Always the sensible one. So Ella did. From the very start… I feel so bad for Claire. And they are blaming it on eve. I guess eve shouldn't of gone in the water but we all thought we could swim…so it isn't eve's fault really. I went over to Ella.

"Thanks for that you can go now" and with that not another word was said. Ella left with the kid harry. I went over and hugged eve "eve it isn't your fault ill talk to her ok? "

"no it is my fault I should of taken them!" eve exclaimed

While Michael calmed eve down I made my way up stair to talk to Claire

I knocked on her door. No answer. "Claire can I come in please?" I asked. No answer. It wasn't really like I expected an answer…..she just lost her only child. Her baby. So instead of trying to get her to talk I slowly creaked open the door and stuck my head in. She was lying on her big king bed wrapped in the covers facing the window (away from the door).

I crept over and sat in the middle on the bed facing her "hey CB wanna hug?" I offered lamely. I didn't think it would work but Claire rolled over and practically jump on me wrapping her arms around my neck and cried her little heart out onto my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"She's gone… She didn't even have a life." She sobbed.

"It will be fine. I'll look after you I promise."

Suddenly she jumped up. Her face was red, her eyes were red, and suddenly…she looked angry as well as sad. "No it WON'T be fine because I have to live with the BITCH who killed my daughter! And if I kicked her out YOU will get angry and I'll lose YOU TO!" she screamed.

"hey Claire I will never leave you and it's not eve's fault. She thought she could swim. "

"well she shouldn't of known is she has never swum before that she CANT SWIM!" she screamed

"Please don't take it out on eve she is torn apart without you-" before I could finish me sentence she cut in.

"AT LEAST IM ALIVE AND SHE CAN SEE ME!" she squealed.

Instead of finishing my sentence I went to something else. I went onto one knee in front of her, pulled out a blue velvet box opened it up and revealed a silver ring- with a small diamond on it with 2 small sapphires on either side of the diamond to match her eyes – and put the box into her hands and held into them. "I know this isn't the right time but I can't hold it off any longer. I bought this ring a day before you left Morganville. I never got to give it to you and I have kept it hoping I would see you again. Hoping you would remember me. Or I could make you fall in love with me like I fell in love with that torn up bruised little girl who walked into the glass house that day. And never stop loving me like I never stopped loving her. Now the girl is grown up she had a good life and didn't let anyone stand in her way. But now she is torn up again. And I won't lose her again. I want to make her happy and get her a new life and forget the old. But never forget the little spark that was in her life when I couldn't be. So, Claire Danvers, will you marry me and come back to Morganville with me?" I asked

**Claire Pov**

I think that is the longest speech Shane has ever said in his life. And…and it was beautiful. I loved it. I loved it so much I forgot he asked a massive question. Then I realised. He wanted to marry me! 4 years ago! He has been waiting! "yess! I-yes ill marry you and ill move back home!" I cried and straddled his knee facing him while he put the ring on my finger. Once he put it on I kissed him and he picked me up and spun me around. He distracted me so much I think…I couldn't finish my thoughts because Michael came into the room.

"Claire, I know you didn't ask me to. But I called the police and they found her –Alice. They sai-" Michael explained but I didn't let him finish. I ran down the stairs to see the police.

When I got there I could tell everyone – even eve- were behind me. The police didn't have my baby… She wasn't there….

"Where is she?" I ask my voice breaking.

"She is at the hospital Clairey-" we knew each other and that was my nickname "-she got washed out to the rocks, we found her ontop of them just breathing. We got her to an ambulance and they took care of her. She is strong clairey I think she is gonna make it" he said by this time I was in shanes arms crying. Then I realised. My baby was alive. In the hospital around the corner.

"Take me!" I yelled and ran to the police car with shane following close behind aswell as Jarrod the- the policeman.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
